Song 2
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f0e68c"|Single by Blur |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f0e68c"|from the album Blur |- ! style="text-align: left"|Released |7 April 1997 (1997-04-07) |- ! style="text-align: left"|Format |7" vinyl, CD |- ! style="text-align: left"|Recorded |1997 |- ! style="text-align: left"|Genre |Alternative rock |- ! style="text-align: left"|Length |2:02 |- ! style="text-align: left"|Label |Food, Virgin |- ! style="text-align: left"|Producer |Stephen Street |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f0e68c"|Blur singles chronology |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center"| |} "Song 2" is a song by English alternative rock band Blur, and the second single released from their fifth album Blur in April 1997. The riff-based track, known for its overdriven chorus, is among the most well-known songs the band has recorded, particularly in the United States. Reception . In the UK, "Song 2" built upon the success of Blur's chart-topping single "Beetlebum" to reach number two in the charts.[citation needed] It was also the band's biggest hit in the US, reaching number six on Billboard's Modern Rock Tracks chart.[citation needed] Though it is atypical of Blur's trademark style, in America it is the song most closely associated with the band. The song was meant to be a parody of American grunge music.[1] Ironically however, it was embraced by the same radio stations whose airplay choices the song was parodying in the first place. The song became quite popular upon its release in 1997 on college and modern rock radio stations in the USA.[citation needed] Due to its chorus, mainly the word "Woohoo," it has been licensed worldwide on numerous occasions.[citation needed] Its first and most notable appearance came as the title music for the hit video game FIFA: Road to World Cup 98. It has been used in numerous advertisements, including commercials for the Pentium II and Nissan Sentra and television spots for the film Starship Troopers, and it is often heard in football, ice hockey, and baseball stadiums when goals or runs are scored, or at the end of a winning game for the home team.[citation needed] For one season, the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League played this song every time they scored a goal in a home game. Most recently it's been played after the Atlanta Thrashers and Carolina Hurricanes score home goals.[citation needed] As well as International Hockey League team the Cleveland Lumberjacks, whenever they score a goal.[citation needed] The Carolina League's Wilmington Blue Rocks play the song each time a run is scored while one of their mascots, Mr. Celery, dances on the field.[2] It is also played by the National Football League's New England Patriots whenever a field goal is scored during home games at Gillette Stadium.[citation needed] The National Football League's San Francisco 49ers and Canadian Football League's Toronto Argonauts also play this song when a touchdown is scored.[citation needed] The song also gained recognition in Canada, as the theme for the Labatt Brewing Company.[citation needed] It's also played whenever Major League Baseball's Anaheim Angels hit a home run at Angel Stadium Of Anaheim.[citation needed] An abbreviated remix of the song is played at AT&T Park, accompanied with the sounding of the in-park foghorns, every time the San Francisco Giants win a home game, followed by I Left My Heart In San Francisco by Tony Bennett.[citation needed] The song was featured in Charlie's Angels during a Drew Barrymore fight scene.[citation needed] In 2009, it was featured in a tv commercial for Michelob Ultra.[citation needed] The American military allegedly requested to use the track at the launch of a new stealth bomber,[3] but the band refused to allow this, as Albarn is an anti-war campaigner.[4][5] The song also has been covered by Avril Lavigne (on drums) with David Desrosiers (Simple Plan),[6] during Avril's Bonez World Tour. In the season 2 premier of Torchwood, "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang", the song is used in the first fight scene/makeout scene between Captain Jack Harkness and Captain John Hart.[citation needed] The song was also featured in a season 10 episode of the animated sitcom South Park entitled "Stanley's Cup". It was played during a pee wee hockey game in which the character Stan Marsh's team was competing.[citation needed] Music video games Guitar Hero 5 and Lego Rock Band feature the song on their respective setlists. The song is used as English UFC fighter, Michael Bisping's entrance song.[citation needed] The song is featured as a routine in Namco Bandai Games's We Cheer 2 game.[citation needed] The song is also used in the twelfth episode of the tenth season of the animated sitcom "The Simpsons" entitled Sunday, Cruddy Sunday. It was played when Homer and the rest of the people from Springfield were running around Pro Player Stadium after Dolly Parton released them from a cell during the Super Bowl. Chart positions